


Chevelure

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Human Smaug, M/M, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo aime toucher les cheveux de Smaug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chevelure

**Author's Note:**

> Partie sur une image débile sur une drôle de coupe de cheveux à la Végéta... Étrange, je sais.  
> Si vous avez des idées, suggestion, (thème, mots...) n'hésitez pas !

Lorsqu'ils étaient couchés, Smaug aimait poser son visage dans les cheveux de Bilbo. Le hobbit sentait bon, odeur qu'il voulait garder rien qu'à lui. Il s'endormait presque automatiquement, le semi-homme dans les bras.

Bilbo en profitait toujours pour passer ses mains dans les cheveux charbon de Smaug. Ils étaient étonnamment doux, le parfum de la cendre et du brûlé s'y mêlaient. Une odeur que le hobbit appris a aimé.

Chaque soir, Bilbo souriait. Les boucles noires du dragon avaient quelque chose d'adorable et Bilbo ne se lasserait jamais d'y passer ses mains.


End file.
